


West Side Story One Shots

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Dancing, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Related, a lot of these characters are technically underage I guess, idk how many I’m gonna do, multiple AUs, multiple different stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: A lot of different stories using the West Side Story characters. They are not related to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to make WSS fanfic but I don’t really have a strong idea for a long story, so I decided to make this. Hope you enjoy!

1- Maria/Tony-Family dinner

Rating-G

The second Tony steps into the Nunez family dining room, there is a notable tension. He hugs Maria, and she leads him to a chair next to the head of the table. Bernardo is sitting opposite Tony, and he gives a small glare to the Jet. Tony glances up, but does not give any other indication that he sees Bernardo. It looks as if the Shark is about to say something, but Maria’s father walks in, plates of food in his hands. He doesn’t exactly look happy to see Tony, but the Jet disarms him with a smile. 

“This dish is called Tostones,” Maria whispers to Tony. “You eat them with your hands.”

He bites into one and makes a sound of contentment. 

“You like,” Maria asks, a smile on her face. 

“I do,” he replies. “It is um, muy delicioso!”

Maria’s father says, “Your accent is terrible.”

But there is no hiding his smile. 


	2. Tony/Riff-Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write, hope you enjoy!

Tony/Riff-Dancing

Rating-G

 

“Heard you’re taking Graziella to the dance,” Tony says. 

Riff looks up. “Yeah.” 

“Do you know how to dance,” asks Tony. 

Riff is about to lie and say that he does, but he knows his friend will see right through it. 

“No,” the blond admits. 

“Well you can’t go to a dance if you can’t dance,” Tong says. 

He hops up and goes to the center of the room, then extends his hand. Riff looks at him for a moment, then realizes.

“You’re not gonna,” he says. “You’re not gonna teach me how to dance, are you?”

“Everyone’s gotta learn somehow,” the dark haired boy replies. 

Riff hesitantly gets up, then crosses over to Tony. Riff takes his hand, and Tony smiles. 

“Now, you start standing back to back,” he says, doing the action as he says it. “Then, when the music starts, you step forward and swing your arms out like this.”

Riff does so, a little hesitant. Tony looks back and nods. 

“Yeah, just do that, then turn on your heel and do the same thing in the other direction.”

Tony teaches him the spins, the stomps, the claps, then waits patiently as Riff practices a few times to get it right. Even though the blond felt slightly weird, and definitely confused, at the beginning of this impromptu lesson, he admits that it feels good to know how to dance. As he stares into Tony’s blue eyes, grips his calloused hand, nearly feels his heartbeat as their chests press together, his heart aches with such a longing and he nearly can’t stand it. 

“Alright, now this is the part you gotta be careful with,” Tony says. 

“Why,” Riff asks. 

Tony comes forward until he’s mere inches away from Riff, then puts his arms around his shoulders.

“Now, you put your arms around my waist,” says Tony. 

Riff does so, and this new position brings them even closer. 

“You gotta be real careful where you put your hands, buddy boy. Every girl is different.”

They begin swaying side to side, and with every movement, Riff has to fight the urge to hold Tony closer, to press their lips together, to put his fingers in Tony’s hair…

“And that’s about all you need to know,” Tony says, pulling away. 

Riff ticks his hands in his pockets, trying to act like they had just done a totally platonic dance together and he was definitely not having other thoughts right now. 

“Thanks, daddy-o,” Riff says. 

“No,” Tony replies. “Thank you.”

 


	3. Maria/Tony-The first and last things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super heartbreaking to write, but it’s my favorite so far. Hope you enjoy!

Maria/Tony-The first and last things

Rating-T

 

_ The first time they see each other  _

When Tony enters the gym, it’s a pandemonium of people, Jets and Sharks alike, dancing the mambo, their arms and legs flailing, voices all coming together to say that one word. Riff greets Tony and claps him on the back, then goes back to Velma. 

The tiptoe dance music begins, and in that moment, Tony locks eyes with the most amazing girl he’s ever seen. 

Her brown eyes go wide at the sight of him, and there seems to be a noticeable pull towards each other. They cross the room, coming together in the middle, and their mutual desires intensify. 

They do the dance, and it feels so right, but when it comes to the arm raise, they both hesitate. 

 

_ The first thing they say to each other _

Maria is acutely aware that everyone can see them, that at any moment Bernardo or Chino could look over and see her dancing with this Jet boy, but she finds that she doesn’t want to stop. 

He looks like an angel, his dark hair neatly combed, his light eyes staring into hers, the cut of his cheekbones and jaw in contrast to his soft lips. He wears a blue suit with converse, and he looks so much nicer than the other Jets Maria wonders if he is even one at all. 

But she knows he is, knows that his name is Tony, that he is the leader of the Jets. ’Nardo and Chino used to come home with stories about him daily, but in recent weeks their stories have become less frequent. Even if he is not active in the gang, the members respect him, and there is no doubt he still has loyalty to the Jets. 

They raise their arms, prepared to make the circle shape, but they stop themselves. 

“You’re not thinking I’m someone else,” he asks. 

“I know you are not,” she answers. 

 

_ The first time they kiss _

They continue talking, then hand holding, then more talking. Tony does not know who this girl is, but he knows she must be a Shark. Perhaps she is one of their siblings. Perhaps she is a girlfriend. 

He has never been this close to a Shark girl. Barely even been this close to a girl in general. Her hands have calluses on the fingertips, a small freckle on the top of her right palm. They fit nicely in his hands. 

She looks up, and in that moment the urge to kiss her is so, so strong, and he barely even realizes what he is doing until their lips meet. 

And then he doesn’t want to stop. 

She doesn’t seem keen on stopping either, judging by the fact that her hands are in his hair and his hands are on her waist and the kiss feels good, great, wonderful…

After several seconds, it finally has to end. 

 

_ The last time they see each other  _

She hears him before she sees him. He is running, crying, yelling for Chino to get him too. Maria does not know why he is doing this. Is he crazy? Suicidal? Has he…

She runs out into the street, yelling his name as she does so. He turns around, sees her, and the expression that lights up his face is one she will never, ever forget. 

It makes her feel like a million dollars, like a queen with a fifty pound crown on her head, an angel with gilded wings. He runs to her, and she runs to him, and they embrace. 

 

_ The last thing they say to each other  _

“Long is enough,” Maria says. 

Tony replies, “Not here. They won’t let us be.” 

“Then we’ll get away,” she urges. 

She is holding his hand, both of them draped over the blood gushing out of his side. He looks like he is in so much pain, yet he tightens his fingers around hers, makes the effort to look right into her eyes. His skin is slowly losing its color. His blue eyes are fading. 

Jets and Sharks are slowly gathering around them, but Maria doesn’t care. She only cares about Tony. 

“Yes, we can,” Tony says, a clear strain in his voice. “We will.”

 

_ The last time they kiss _

She knows the moment he has passed. His voice gives out. His skin loses its warmth. He stops breathing. 

“Te adoro, Anton,” Maria says. 

She presses a final kiss to his lips. 


End file.
